


Mother's Embrace

by Black_Tear_Angel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Fluff, Gen, I promise, I promise!, I suck at tagging, It's sweet, Minato is like a sad puppy, Naruto is like a confused fox but is still nice in his own way, No Incest, No beta we die and write like a college student!, No romance just sweet boy hood fluffiness, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, Youll like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Tear_Angel/pseuds/Black_Tear_Angel
Summary: On a rainy day, some time ago, you were brought to the orphanage by a ninja with a  solemn expression. When I had heard of you the night before from the Miss, I only had one question for you, a question I knew better than to ask.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	Mother's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> If some of the spacing is weird, I'm sorry, this was copied from the notepad app on my laptop, and it's zoomed in really close because of my shitty eye sight. Let me know if there is some spacing problems, I tried fixing it, but I can miss stuff.\  
> Other than that enjoy!

It was raining that day, the day he came to the orphanage.  
Led by a tall man in a ninja uniform, Namikaze Minato came to the orphanage, with a face most kids didn't have when they arrived for the first time. His cerulean eyes were read and puffy,but his face had long since dried itself of any tears that were once on it.  
Miss led him into the room right across mine, Fuyumi, Naoki, and Ren used to live in that room one after the other before Namikaze took it, each one were adopted before the next one came and moved into it. I never liked that room.  
Like clock work all the other kids came over to him, each one asking different questions.

"Hey, once you're settled wanna come play with us?"

"Ne, Minato-kun, you're joining the ninja academy right? I hope we can be in the same class together!"

"Do you have any favorite foods Minato?"

One by one they all came to him until I was the only one who hadn't spoken to him. I make no move to go speak with him,why bother? He'll be adopted soon anyways, so why deal with the heart break over and over again?  
So that's how it was from then on, the golden boy came and I was forgotten like always. Until one night, he knocked on my door.  
It was raining then too. Pouring down like a water fall over a rock, dousing everything beneath with it's cold waters.He knocked softly on my door, almost like he wasn't too sure if he should come talk to me. I open the door finally after the third knock, this time it was loud and assertive, i almost mistaken it for Miss at the door.  
Dull eyes with dark crescent bags under them greeted me when i finally opened the wooded door. Namikaze seemed paler than when he first arrived that rainy day, all those days ago. Had it really been half a year when we finally spoke to one another for the first time?

"Yes?" I ask, not sure what he had wanted from me in the first place. The kid was an enigma to me, but i suppose i was  
was also like that to him. 

"Thank you." He replied to me, it left me quite confused. "Thanks for the ramen coupon."

Ah!That's right, I slid it under his door a few days ago after I was given one by the old man who owned my favorite ramen stand. Namikaze hasn't really eaten the luke warm food Miss has been giving us, so I thought something warm and hardy would help his waning appetite.  
"Yeah, no problem!" I tell him with a smile, "Eat something properly soon or else you won't feel so well, okay?"

He nods his head in understanding at my words, yet he didn't move to leave or motion to come in either.  
"Is there anything else I can help you with, Namikaze-san?"  
I ask him as we just stare into one another eyes.

"What is it you wanted to ask me?" Namikaze asks me, reading me far better than i had expected him to.

I hesitate for a moment, if Miss knew I had asked him my question and he became extremely distressed by it, I'll be punished for sure. But his stare told me that it didn't matter, he just didn't care, not for a long time now. Squaring my shoulders, bracing myself for some odd reason, I ask him.

"What's it like to have a mother?"

He blinks at me, gathering his knowledge that an eight-year-old had, wondering to himself how could he describe what a mother was like to a person who never had one to begin with.  
"It's difficult to explain, it's a nice feeling though. Could I show you?"

Backing up to let him into my room, I wonder what it is he will do to me? Thinking, it takes him a moment to decide on what he planned to show me, but once he was ready, Namikaze offered his hand to me. I lay my hand into his, the air whooshes in my ears as he pulls me into his arms. Namikaze holds me like I'm the most precious thing in the world, it's warm.I didn't realize i was crying until warm fingers brushed them away and the soft rumble of his humming calmed my hiccups away.

"Thank you Namikaze-san."

My voice was quiet, scratchy from the crying. It wasn't normal for me, then again, this feeling wasn't normal either.

It was so warm in his embrace, is this what a mother's embrace felt like? It must be something so similar to this undying warmth i felt right now, right? A rush of cold brushes my back, reminding me that I had to let go soon. Pain erupted from heart (right where I felt the most warmth) at the mere suggestion, but I should know better than anyone than to look a gift horse in the mouth. Pulling myself away after steeling my body for the cold, I look up at the boy who held me like a mother and smiled as bright as i could.

A small smile was returned from the haggard blonde before me, I couldn't help but smile harder then. 

"Minato."

He said his name so suddenly, i thought i was hearing things.  
"Call me Minato, Naruto."  
I blink at him, my smile wavered then as it took me a moment to understand what he was telling me.  
My cheeks felt as if I was drinking hot tea, but I give him a small smile.  
"Okay, Minato it is! Mi~na~to~!"

His smile widened a bit then. His hand twitched a little before it went to scratch the back of his head in habit. It was twitch I noticed he's had for a while now, but what it meant, I wasn't too sure. A healthy pink glow came to his cheeks for some reason. His hand quickly came to his mouth as he held a yawn back, the rain hardened then, beating on the window as hard as rain could.  
"It's late, you should go to bed Minato."  
Then Minato went still at those words, a glassy look came his eyes as they wondered downwards to his sock covered feet.

"You're right." The dead voice he was using to speak to me earlier came back,"I'll leave you then, good night, Naruto."

"Do you want to stay?" I ask him, the scratching hand behind his head became louder and rougher with his scalp at the  
thought of being alone. Looking at me with a nervous look in his eyes, Minato lets out a breath.  
"Are you sure?"

I nod with a bright smile, I don't hesitate to grab his hand and pull him to my bed, "It's a cold night, the other kids also sleep together on nights like these you know?"  
I try not to scare the tense puppy before me as I take his warm clammy hand in mine.Relief floods his face and scrambles to my bed with me, and once again I'm those warms arms, listening to the heart beat that was making me fall asleep so fast. My eyes felt like they had weights on them. Miss would frown if she caught us like this in the morning, she doesn't like the other kids playing with me. I don't think she'll mind just this once since Minato will finally be able to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Fanfic number 2, yay! College is beating me and I needed a mental break. Saw this story that I wrote last Summer in my files and thought it would make an excellent one shot to post, so here it is. Age wise, their both just small kids, you can imagine whatever age you'd like I guess.  
> I wrote Naruto a bit more sensitive to other's actions because I think, despite being an airhead, Naruto can read the air, he just doesn't know what to do because of the way he grew up all alone.  
> This may be a one shot connected to a small series I've thought of when I wrote this, and I still have some of the stories that aren't finished on my computer too, so if you like this and want to see more between these two and how they grow up together, just comment below!  
> If you have any scenarios or just interesting things you'd like to see, comment below too! I'd like to hear your opinions, so comment down below!  
> I have to go die from homework exhaustion, Bye-Bye!


End file.
